gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Superstar 2: Attack of Alex Dawn
Superstar 2: Attack of Alex Dawn (スーパースター2：アレックスドーンの攻撃) is a platform video game developed and published by Gamesoft on April 6, 1994, released on the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The sequel to the original Superstar, it shows Billy Scotch and Buster teaming up with two Formies, Drew and Mac, in order to combat the scientist Alex Dawn. Gameplay Based on the NES game Tiny Toon Adventures, Superstar 2 introduces the Switch Star, an item that switches Billy with any other character. Before entering an area, the player can select an alternate character that they can switch into if they find the Switch Star. The three alternate characters are Drew Baker, Mac A. Ronee, and Buster. Drew, Mac, and Buster have unique abilities that Billy lacks: Buster can sense hidden areas, Drew can destroy walls and most enemies with his Sonar Cannon, and Mac can ride a number of vehicles located somewhere in the levels. There are seven worlds in this game, with three levels each: Mild Streets, Windless Tunnel, Krisp Korner, Rolling Tower, Gravel Alpine, Static Station (unlike the rest, this world only has one level), and Alex's Blimp. Each of them include the following: a hidden bonus round in the first level, a mid-boss in the second, and a Mechaking boss in the third. Synopsis One year after the events of Superstar, the denizens of Stellar City are greeted with the appearance of Alexis Dawn, a scientist prodigy who has invented Mechakings, robots that are capable of preventing any monster-based threat. Witnessing this among the crowd, Billy and Buster believe she is making a great cause for their home. However, one week after the unveiling of the Mechakings, reports reveal that the robots have gone berserk and are attacking various areas of the Land of the Sky. And not only that, but Alex has disappeared, possibly under the hostage of the Mechakings. Characters *Billy Scotch: Uses his Light Cannon, as well as other weapons obtained from the Mechakings. *Buster: Capable of searching for any hidden areas in a level. *Drew Baker: A dark-skinned Formie who lives a life of pranking everybody, even monsters. His Sonar Cannon can destroy rough objects. *Mac A. Ronee: The younger brother of Pepper Ronee who is usually subject to being teased. He is an expert on working various types of vehicles. *Alexis "Alex" Dawn: The main antagonist of the game. Alex is a renowned prodigy in every degree of science. After hearing of the Prince Draco incident, she invented the Mechakings to prevent the same thing from happening. But they went haywire and went to destroy as many monsters and humans as possible. Eventually, Alex is revealed to be the one who made them act this way as a means of revenge for not receiving a trophy for inventing one of her greatest creations, her Monster Purifyer, which she converted into the Sky Bomb. Worlds *Mild Streets **Mechaking: Blazing Roadie **Weapon Obtained: Burnt Wheel *Windless Tunnel **Mechaking: Stirring Souljer **Weapon Obtained: Spirit Whip *Krisp Korner **Mechaking: Mix Clumps **Weapon Obtained: Clump Bowl *Rolling Tower **Mechaking: Tornado Peller **Weapon Obtained: Storm Propeller *Gravel Alpine **Mechaking: Peak Fighter **Weapon Obtained: Stone Knuckles *Static Station **Mechaking: Tele-Violence **Weapon Obtained: Channel Transition *Alex's Blimp **Final Boss: Sky Bomb Category:Multisoft Category:Superstar Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System Games Category:Platformer